Winx Club Adventures– Adventures of Logan and Musa
by Dragonballzbin
Summary: Logan and Musa are back, and Daphne is back to the physical world! How much more interesting will their adventures with Daphne be? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Inspiration of Sirenix

Logan and Musa were in Domino to celebrate the Daphne's return. The monster was slowly breaking through the doors. "I can sense a strong figure breaking in!" Logan whispered to Musa. Daphne retreated to the balcony to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Bloom, the Winx and Logan arrived in time to stop her and used convergence to instill self-confidence in Daphne. The monster then knocked Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha to the ground before grabbing Bloom. Logan saw that Musa was hurt and became enraged, turning into a full-powered Super Saiyan, "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY GIRL!" He used Rush Attack on the monster, while Daphne transformed into her dormant Sirenix form, after she saw that her younger sister and friends in danger and easily took control of the beast and sent it back to where it came from after Super Saiyan Logan hit it away and Logan tracked its energy. The celebrations regarding Daphne's long-awaited return to life then joyously continued, with Logan returning to his original form.

"So, that's Daphne? Wow! I never knew Bloom had a sister! This is getting interesting!" chuckled Logan. "Are you have a crush on her, Logan?" teased Musa. "W-What? No! I-I have never seen her before!" stammered Logan. "Just teasing, Logan!" Musa wrapped her arms around Logan. "Because I would never allow anyone to separate us ever."

"Oh, wow!" gasped Logan.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flying School

The Winx arrived at the battle arena where they had found the Specialists training. Bloom told the Winx that Sky and Thoren is in action for their training. They also noticed that Logan, who took no notice, had a unique training significantly different from all of the specialists, and Musa stopped to admire the unique training. "Hey Logan!" she called. Logan noticed her and called back, "Hey Musa! What are you doing here?"

"Just –– passing by?" grinned Musa.

"Oh, alright! Enjoy the stay!" cheered Logan. Everyone gasped as Thoren knocked his powerful hammer weapon and created an earthquake to hit Sky but Sky managed to overcome it with his laser sword, while Logan only used his bare hands and feet to battle against Codatorta who constantly missed Logan due to his big size. "Come back, you –– Huff–– Huff––" panted Codatorta.

In Linphea, Selina then summoned a new beast from the Legendarium, the Flying Basilisks, dangerous, big dragon-like creatures, which were able to attack with a strike of light from their eyes, turning anything to stone. The Specialists tried to attack them, but one of the Basilisks knocked Brandon off his Wind Rider. Sky saved Brandon, but the Dragons flew to Linphea College. The Specialists chased them and Bloom stayed to battle the Trix. The Trix and Bloom were preparing to fight. The Winx and Linphea College students are unable to respond to the dragon-like creatures' attacks, which turned them to stone when being hit by the dragons' deadly rays. Logan instant transmitted to Linphea and was immediately faced by the Dragons, distracting them from Musa and Tecna, and the Specialists came just in time to save them from being hit. The Dragons that flew to Linphea College noticed a new figure. Trix fought among each other about who would attack Bloom first. They decided to attack together, but Bloom managed to defend herself and deflect their attack, although not beating them, while Logan was attempting to avoid all blasts from the Dragons, which seemed to be getting irritated with each shot missed. Logan, tired of avoiding the blasts, turned into Super Saiyan 2 and caused the Dragons to crumble to dust with each blow.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery of Calavera

"The Winx and Daphne arrived on the Beach of Calavera Island. They were then met with a Red Fountain ship, and greeted by the Specialists and Paladins offering assistance. Daphne told of a cave called Bajo Mundo, where pirates had hidden a great treasure. As the group walked, they were surprised, even Logan, at the sudden appearance of Eldora, who told them that they wouldn't find the Fantasy Emerald in the real world, and she teleported away once the locals arrived. When Bloom asked about where to find Bajo Mundo Cave, the locals immediately got terrified. A boy told her they would need to see the Wise Woman of Valavera. The Specialists and Paladins stayed to investigate the island further while the Winx went visit the Wise Woman.

The girls regroup with the guys about their findings. Helia pointed out where the lighthouse was, on a lone island off the coast. Timmy had a way to get to it. At Cloud Tower, Selina was annoyed how the Trix still weren't sharing any of their powers with her, making it impossible for her to free Archeron, who was also annoyed at this, and suggested she must do something about it. He instructed Selina to offer the Trix a way to enter the Legendarium World.

On the beach, Timmy had built a raft to get to the island, in which the others balked at. Logan could have gone alone on his Flying Nimbus, but he chose to wait for the others instead. Aisha then materialized wind surfers made of Morphix, which everyone appreciated. While they elect to take the wind surfers, Tecna and Timmy took the raft. They all turned it into a race to see who would get to the island first. Aisha and Nex did a little bonding, much to Roy's displeasure. Musa boarded the Flying Nimbus with Logan for the first time. She envied the Winx and the Specialists rafting on water, and requested Logan to use his Flying Nimbus for water rafting too. Logan permitted and gave Musa the control over the Flying Nimbus. Musa was in the front, enjoying the wind and the waves during rafting, wile Logan was laughing at the Specialists that were being splashed by each other. Logan and Musa came by beside Timmy and Tecna, "Hey Timmy! Watch out in front!" Before Tecna and Timmy realised what he meant, their raft hit a sharp rock, causing it to sink and forcing them to swim the rest of the way, "Have a nice swim!" Logan called, laughing. They all arrive at the base of the island where they found an underwater cave. Stella freaked out when she saw fog rolling in, "It's just a fog, Stella," chided Logan. Jumping into the water, they entered the cave and came up in an underwater cavern. Bloom and the others summoned forth their Mythix Wands, which began to react to the place. Daphne then reminded them what Eldora said earlier, that the Fantasy Emerald could be found in the Legendarium World.

In the cavern, Bloom told the Specialists and Paladins to head back since they were the only ones who could enter the Legendarium. Eldora then teleported in to see them off. However, she gave them all fair warnings not to stay there for too long or they could risk getting trapped there forever before teleporting away. The guys saw the girls off, and told them to hurry back as soon as possible. Musa gave Logan one last kiss in the lips, "I love you, Logan. I will miss you very much, and thanks for the control over the Flying Nimbus just now." Logan smiled and whispered, "I will miss you too. Come back soon, alright? The Flying Nimbus is yours. You can have it if you want it," Musa smiled and the Winx transform into Mythix and enter the Legendarium World. Unlike last time, they found themselves on a ghost pirate ship, the Occulta. They were surprised with the appearance of the Trix. They had no time to wonder how the Trix got there as a fight broke out. As it escalated, both parties became shocked when the zombie pirates of the Occulta emerged.


	4. Chapter 4 Zombie Invasion

"Wow! That was fast!" Logan exclaimed, as the Winx teleport out, crashing onto the cavern grounds. The Winx left to return back to Calavera Island, and at the island, the Specialists, Paladins and Daphne walked about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not Daphne being able to enter the Legendarium, and Daphne reassured him that the Winx could take care of themselves. Sky and Riven challenged each other in a boomerang match. After Sky caught his, Riven threw his elemental boomerang, which nearly clipped Brandon, Helia and Timmy, then knocked over Roy's coconut smoothie, while Logan just sat at the roof and the location reminded him of Kame House. The sweet relationship between Daphne and Thoren reminded Musa about Logan. "Hey Logan! Where are you?" she called. "Up here!" Logan called back. Musa lifted her head to see Logan sitting on the roof, "How did you get up there?"

"I –– jumped?" Logan shrugged.

"Saiyans," muttered Musa.

"Need a helping hand?" Logan called, extending his hand. Musa grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to the roof. "Beautiful view. It's so relaxing and calm," Musa began. She rested her head on Logan's shoulder. "Yes, it reminds me of Kame House. You still remember Kame House, don't you?" Before Musa could answer, the rest of the Winx arrive with their prize, the Fantasy Emerald, and Logan congratulated her.

At Cloud Tower, Selina awakened the Occulta pirates into the real world. The ship materialized off the coast of Calavera, and soon, it docked and dispensed a legion of Pirate Zombies. They invaded the island and terrorized the locals. The Specialists and Paladins broke out their weapons, and the Winx transformed to fight them to defend the island and the emerald. Realizing that they were outnumbered, "All living things lend me a bit of your energy!" commanded Logan, and he glowed with energy, with a small blue, bright sphere above his head. He threw the Spirit Bomb at the pirates and dissipated them.

After dealing with he Occulta pirates, the Winx returned to Alfea. "Hey, Logan! Ms. Faragonda had called us to Alfea!" Brandon called. "Coming! Flying Nimbus!" Logan called back, and jumped out of the window. During the journey, Logan did loop-the -loops on his Flying Nimbus while flying beside the Specialists' ship, and it touched down in Alfea with Logan arrived in his Flying Nimbus. Flora asked what the occasion was, and Brandon replied that Faragonda called them, with Riven finishing that the headmistress wanted them to accompany the girls on their next mission with a growl, receiving an elbow from Logan. As the guys left to see Faragonda, Musa again persuaded Flora how lucky she was to have Helia, in order to make her feel better about having a boy in her life.

In the forest, the Specialists continued searching for the totem in the forest with the Winx until they heard a howling, causing Helia and Logan to be on guard. However, it turned out to be Riven on a tree, playing a prank, much to Helia and Logan's anger. Thoren broke them up before it could escalate, while Sky attempted to calm Logan down, not wanting him to turn Super Saiyan at this moment. They then decided to head back into town to find the Winx. In town, they heard another howling coming from an alleyway. Sky and Helia get annoyed, and told Riven to quit playing around. To their shock, Riven is right behind and asked them what he did this time. But if he was behind them, then who was in the alley? Logan said that he sensed a fierce energy, so Helia checked it out and was taken by surprise to find that it was really an actual werewolf. The guys soon found themselves surrounded by more werewolves. "Seriously, Riven, if you hadn't played around just now, you wouldn't have attracted those werewolves here. They must have heard your howl," chided Logan.

The Winx flew about to find the Specialists fighting off the werewolves. Sky knocked down a werewolf and Logan was prepared to finish it with his Ki blast, but got stopped by Bloom, who told him and the others not to hurt the werewolves, as they were actually the real people under a spell. Daphne said they had captured them without inflicting too much pain, so Aisha materialized a cage while everyone else rounded them up into it and the werewolves attempted to snap their jaws at Logan.

In the forest clearing, the remaining Winx and Specialists were heavily surrounded by the werewolves. Darcy and Stormy watched through the viewing orb with glee, especially with Logan being asked not to attack the werewolves by Bloom, then Stormy told Selina to switch to where Flora and Icy were.


	5. Chapter 5 The Magic Totem

A huge town block party was being held. Daphne watched with amusement at Thoren, who was winning in a one-man tug-of-war with Nex, Timmy, Roy and Brandon. Although she did not know Logan much, but she had seen him in actions and knew that if Logan participated, Thoren would have no way in winning. Meanwhile, Logan was watching Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha competing in a potato sack race, where Bloom and Aisha were neck-in-neck, but tripped over each other at the finish line, resulting in Stella of all people to cause an upset victory. Stella then created a magical piñata game where she created light orbs and light staves for Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha before being blindfolded. Riven commented that it was pretty dumb, but his remark only got himself receiving another elbow by Logan, "No wonder Musa doesn't like you, Riven. You are so negative recently, and perhaps you should cheer up," Logan crossed his arms. Riven was then roped into it by Musa along with Helia. Logan watched and cheered for Musa, causing her to blush. Helia mocked Riven and told him to get over himself, angering him.

Meanwhile, Tecna managed to burst open her orb, which showered her, Bloom, and Aisha in sparkles, then they suddenly transformed into pixie pets, much to their shock, with Logan laughing hard at the sight. Stella joked that was the surprise and in five minutes, they should revert back. Bloom, in pixie pet form, sprayed her sparkles on Logan, widening his eyes when he too was transformed into a pixie pet. "Ha-ha, Logan! You are now a pixie pet too!" laughed Bloom. Aisha and Tecna laughed too. "You look so cute when you're a pixie pet," added Tecna. "Transform me back to my ownself! Please! I ain't used to walk on four legs!" Logan pleaded jokingly. "Don't worry. It's only 5 minutes!" winked Bloom.

Flora and Musa noticed the tension building up between Helia and Riven, causing Flora to sadly walk off. Musa quickly followed to bring her back. Flora was saddened and scared about Helia's recent behavior since saving him, and suspected Icy must have done something else to him. Not wanting to see her friend in such a state, Musa cheered her up by playing a melody her late mother used to play for her whenever she felt down, getting the desired result. Helia and Riven began fencing each other with the staves. Sky attempted to break it up, but got blown off as Helia disarmed Riven, then attempted to go in for the finish, but got blocked by Flora, who pleaded for him to stop. He coldly told her to get out of his way, much to her shock.. At that time, Bloom, Tecna, Aisha and Logan finally reverted back to themselves, and were also perturbed by Helia's behavior. Logan, accidentally turned into Super Saiyan by his anger, yelled at Helia, "THAT IS TOO MUCH, HELIA –– TO ASK SOMEONE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY WHEN THEY WERE TRYING TO HELP!" Brandon and Timmy were forced to physically separate Helia and Super Saiyan Logan before it got worse

Daphne was forced to temporarily put Helia to sleep to settle him down as Riven apologized to Flora over what had happened. Daphne used a spell to scan Helia, and discovered that his heart had been frozen, proving Flora's hunch right that Icy had something to do with it. Bloom suggested she attempt to use her powers to melt it, but Daphne explained that it was not that simple, as it couldn't just be melted with fire magic, but if they don't do something soon, the ice would spread and Helia will remain that way forever. Flora vowed to find Icy and break her curse over him. They didn't have to wait long as Icy teleported in from the Legendarium still in Snow Queen mode, then preceded to ice the whole town and forest over. The Winx transformed to fight against Icy and protect the townspeople. The guys managed to avoid getting iced over by ducking under some small roof outcroppings. An enraged Flora went right for Icy, intending to take her out, but Icy managed to freeze over Flora's wings, causing her to crash into the forest. The now incapacitated nature fairy struggled to get back up to stop Icy. The witch in question fought off the remaining Winx, taunting them all the way as Stella commented that the whole Ice Queen thing was seriously getting to her head. Logan sensed the Flora's helplessness and turned into Super Saiyan 2 in anger, and fought Icy alone for Flora. However cold Icy's magic was, it did not have an effect on Super Saiyan 2 Logan. Icy even attempted to freeze his foot to stop him from walking, but as soon as the ice hit the foot, it melted immediately. Icy regretted that she did not bring Stormy and Darcy along.

In the forest, Flora struggled to move and delved into her element. She begged the surrounding nature to lend her their power to recover. Suddenly, the forest began to revive and melt away the ice, restoring Flora's power. She flew back to the battle to face off against Icy again, who taunted that she still couldn't do anything against her and causes another blizzard. However, now that Flora had been powered by the surrounding nature, her next attack overpowers Icy's, blowing the witch away and melting away all the ice she caused, including the one in Helia's heart. Logan caught Icy in the throat, choking her, while Flora was elated to see Helia back to his normal self again, who apologized for how he had been recently and thanks her for not giving up on him. Icy managed to escape by teleporting herself away from the grasp and returned to Cloud Tower. Eldora then teleported in sitting on a wobbly stack of books, interrupted the moment and said that they had more pressing matters to deal with: forging the Legendarium Key.

Eldora led the Winx to the Totem in the forest, where the Silver Spear was placed on top of, Flora levitates it down as Bloom took out the Fantasy Emerald. Eldora then levitated both artefacts up and fused them together to create the Legendarium Key.

At Cloud Tower, Icy angrily returned as Darcy and Stormy mock her for her failure. Icy retorted back at the fact that she was constantly faced with Logan in his better forms, and she was nearly choked to death if she hadn't teleport herself just in time. Stormy then informed them that the Legendarium Key had been created, so things would get more serious. Selina assured that as long as the Legendarium was safe, they didn't have to worry about the key being used. She was lost in her own thoughts on how to prevent that before releasing Archeron.

The Winx and Specialists were prepared to leave Fearwood, but before they do, Stella felt they were entitled to a little R&R, so she spelled skiing gear on everyone and hit the slopes. Even Eldora joined in on the fun, much to Riven's displeasure as she had inadvertently dragged him behind her, while Musa sat behind Logan, with her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Logan," Musa began, dreamily, "I had never felt this glad before –– that finally I have the chance to wrap my arms around you, especially in such a tight space." Bloom commented that maybe the werewolves were safer to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6 The Music Cafe

In Cloud Tower, Icy commanded Selina to call upon a creature that could pass through the magic of the musical instruments. And so, Selina summoned Rumpelstiltskin in Alfea to steal Musa's voice.

In the Music Café, Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of everyone and told them about his plan on taking Musa's voice, enraging Logan with this announcement in all of a sudden, especially to hurt Musa. The Winx transformed and did their best to defeat him, but none of their spells work. The students attempted to use the magical instruments but then it failed as well. Musa tells them that he was immune to fairy magic. The two specialists came but failed as well in protecting Musa; even Logan was too late to save her voice from being stolen.

In Cloud Tower, the Trix and Selina asked Rumpelstiltskin why he did not give them the voice, and he said that it was not a part of their deal. Selina calmed the Trix down and told them that it just showed the dwarf's cleverness.

In the Music Café, everyone saw the musical instruments started to lose their magic because of Musa's muteness. Everyone, except for Musa, followed Rumpelstiltskin to the Legendarium World. Logan hung his head in disappointment of himself, being unable to save Musa for the first time, but Musa put her hand on his shoulder. Musa put her hand on Logan's cheek and kissed in the lips, as to say, "It's alright, Logan. I know you tried your best. Don't feel so down. I still love you." Logan lifted his eyes and hugged Musa tightly, "Don't worry Musa. We will get your voice back. I promise." Musa, with tears flowing in her eyes, cried in Logan's chest and Logan stroke her head, caressing her.

In Rumpelstiltskin's glade, the Winx were surprised with the dwarf's unusual home. They attempted to reason with him to give back Musa's voice. They fought once again with Rumpelstiltskin with their Mythix powers but they failed.


	7. Chapter 7 The Anthem

At Alfea, everyone was preparing for the concert, even Daphne and Thoren who made the concert a chance to have a date. During the concert, the witches suddenly attacked, causing the fairies to panic. The Winx transformed while the Specialists and the Paladins prepared to fight them. Whenever they attack, their spells just passed right through them. Musa began to conduct and the fairies played their instruments. Musa controlled the music and used it to attack the witches and defend Alfea. The sound weakens the witches, causing them to flee. While everyone was coming back, the Winx saw Rumpelstiltskin, so they followed him. Musa and the fairies bowed their heads to thank the audience's applause, but Logan had no time to applause. Musa saw Riven and she pushed him away despite his praise for what she did. He told her that he was not there when she needed him because of he was blinded by his ambition to become the leader of the Specialists. And so, he said that she needed someone better, but she knew that Logan was already the best, and considered to be the leader of the Specialists. (Remember the battle against Lord Beerus in the previous story?)

The Winx were enlightened that Musa was their friend even when she was in her gravest moment. And as their friend, they must help her as well. Bloom gave him the key, and he broke the bottle to free the voice.

In front of the gate of Alfea, Riven continued to tell Musa how awful he was both as a specialist and as her boyfriend. The voice came back, enabling Musa to told Riven that she forgave him, "Riven, we have our ups and downs, it is all clear now that we are not meant to be together. Deep down, I knew that this is the right thing for both of us; let's just be friends, and I am sorry Riven, I already have a boyfriend, and you know who it is. To be honest, I had already predicted this all long, ever since your date with Darcy." He was about to leave when the Winx, the Specialists and the Paladins appear and Logan instant transmitted to them. Bloom asked where he was going and he answered that he had some work to do and that he had to do it alone. Sky wished him good fortune while Riven told that he was always there with them. "I am going with you," said Logan.

"No, Logan. I'm sorry. I'm going to do it alone." Riven said, sternly. He gave a last look at Logan, "Keep her safe," and then he left Alfea.

In Alfea, everyone was surprised when the statues of the Alfea Champions became alive, and they had a hard time fighting the three powerful fairies. Logan was so furious that he turned into Super Saiyan 2, and the Alfea Champions all shifted their targets to Super Saiyan 2 Logan, since they all felt powerful energy emitting from him. Ress of the Flame, one of the Alfea Champions first started her shots at Super Saiyan 2 Logan, and much to her surprise he easily deflected Ress's shot. With a blink of an eye, Super Saiyan 2 Logan instantaneous moved behind Ress and jabbed her, injuring her severely and caused her eyes to widen in amazement. Siobhan attempted to shoot water at Musa, but Logan instantaneous moved in front of her and the shot hit him instead. Super Saiyan 2 Logan was drenched from neck down but unmoved. He instantaneous moved behind Siobhan and kneed her in the stomach, repelling her as far away as he possibly could away from Musa. Farcellia attempted to trap Super Saiyan 2 Logan in her wind, but Super Saiyan 2 Logan was below her. He grabbed her foot and threw Farcellia to the ground, dazing her. When all of the other fairies received their powers back, they turned the Alfea Champions back to dust, and Super Saiyan 2 Logan collapsed in fatigue, returning to his original form. Musa ran towards him, "Logan! Logan! Stay with me. Here, I have your medicine." She fed Logan with senzu bean. "Wow! Thanks Musa! I felt so much better," said Logan, and Musa helped him up. "What is this magic bean called? It just heals you instantly," asked Musa. "It's called Senzu Bean. It heals everyone, not just me, and restores energy. It only can be taken once," explained Logan.

At Cloud Tower, Acheron came out and released the Great Lizard Spirit, a trio of dragonheads that shot lightning bolts from their mouths against the Winx. Bloom realized that Acheron was commanding them to do so. She fought Acheron to stop them but failed. Logan turned into Super Saiyan 2 once again, "Thanks for the healing, Musa, but I need to constantly be in my best form each time. Each villain is stronger than the previous ones." Musa held his hand in her Believix form.

Bloom then told Selina that the only way to defeat him was to give him to Rumpelstiltskin, exchange him for the key and lock the Legendarium.

While Bloom was trapped in Legendarium, at the same time in the real world, Musa wondered, "I wonder how it's like to be stronger in Believix form." Logan thought she was asking for lend of energy, but he found himself surrounded with bright light. "Musa?" Logan called, turning transparent each moment, while Musa was giving a piercing scream, with each longer scream in agony as she pulled Logan into her body, "Ah~! Ahh~! Ahhh~! Ahaha~!"

Flora heard her yell, "Musa! Are you alright? Let me help you!"

"Don't come any closer! I am trying something new! Ah~!" ordered Musa.

"But, Musa ––" Flora began.

"No!" Musa warned, wincing and gritting her teeth. Flora watched in concern, while Logan suddenly found himself in Musa' body. "So this is the body's control! I saw lack of power, and I wonder what happens if I add some power into it," wondered Logan. Musa gave a final scream as she finally absorbed Logan into her body, "Ah –––––––!" Logan put his hand onto the inner body and transferred half of his energy to Musa. Musa, after panting and suffering from pulling Logan into her body, felt even more powerful, "Wow! I feel –– I feel so much more powerful!"

"Hello?" Logan called. "Hey Logan!" Musa's voice called back. "Where are you, Musa? Where is this place?" Logan called again. "Welcome to my body, Logan! You are now communicating through my mind," announced Musa. "Eh? Musa? Let me out. Please?" pleaded Logan. "I will, Logan, don't worry. In fact, I love having you in me. I feel so much more powerful in my Believix form. And also, don't worry, I won't do harm," Musa's voice called back. "Fusing your powers with mine? You're a genius, Musa! Alright, let's do this!" Logan transferred another of half his remaining energy to the control, turning Musa into Super Believix Fairy. "BRIGHT HEART!" Super Believix Musa shot at the Great Lizard Spirit and ended its life. Super Believix Musa released Logan from her body and reverted herself back to normal. "I love it!" exclaimed Musa. Logan pulled her closer, "So do I. Perhaps you should inform me first before doing it."

"Can we do it again next time?" asked Musa.

"We can do it every time, just as long as you inform me first," winked Logan. In order to experience being inside one's body, Musa decided that she would enter Logan's body the next try.


	8. Chapter 8 12-year-old Logan

Logan saw a small figure with round hat and the figure wears the collar of a clown, and he realized that it was Emperor Pilaf. He summoned the Shenron to turn Logan into a 12-year-old boy. After the transformation, Logan saw his own reflection and gasped, _Oh no! I am turned into a 12-year-old boy! What will Musa say about this?_ He instant transmitted into Alfea for solutions.

At Alfea, Stella went to a museum room to get some inspiration for her fashion designs. Flora and Musa found her there and admonished Stella for taking a broach off of a mannequin. She said she was just using it for inspiration, and then suddenly it flashed with light. Once the light died down, Flora and Musa became shocked to find Stella regressed into a 3-year-old version of herself. Logan arrived in Alfea and was curious by the blinding light, and the girls were shocked once again to find Logan as a 12-year-old. "Mine is not age-changing spell," he assured them. "I was turned into a 12-year-old by a villain named Emperor Pilaf. He used Dragon balls to wish that I were 12 years old." After finishing, his childish thoughts took over him and he began to jump around. Brandon arrived on Flora and Musa's request, and was shocked to see the child Stella and 12-year-old Logan. The two girls have Brandon help them out on sitting for her and Logan. They had a hard time babysitting Logan since he was very hyperactive. 12-year-old held child Stella's hand and spoke to her in infant language, "You are beautiful!" Child Stella giggled and replied back, "So, what do you want us to do?" 12-year-old Logan pulled Child Stella outside and jumped onto his Flying Nimbus together. "No! Stop them! They are taking away our lovers!" exclaimed Brandon. "MAGIC WINX! SPEEDIX!" announced Musa and she turned into Speedix Fairy, to chase after 12-year-old Logan and Child Stella. "Weeeeeee!" 12-year-old Logan and Child Stella exclaimed together. Suddenly, the night came Logan went back to Alfea with Child Stella on his Flying Nimbus. "Huff –– Huff –– We were searching everywhere for you and Stella. Next time don't go wandering off, Logan!" chided Musa, panting. Stella finally reverted back. She wondered what had happened, and was told she spent the whole day as a child, with Logan who remained as a 12-year-old boy, however. Musa kissed Logan in the lips and bade him goodnight, "Goodnight, Logan. We will get you back to your own body, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9 Musa's Body Possession

The next day, when Musa woke up, she found that everything was enlarged; the bed was taller and the pillows seemed larger. "What happened to me?" Musa asked herself, and was caught by surprise that her own voice was a voice of a 12-year-old girl. She ran to the nearest mirror and true enough, she saw herself as a 12-year-old girl. _No!_ Musa thought wildly. _This couldn't be happening! I must be having a nightmare!_ " But this was no nightmare; Musa was a 12-year-old girl. Logan came back, with his tail extracted. He put his arms behind his head. "I missed my tail so much as a boy," he began. " _Tail?_ " exclaimed Musa. She walked around and saw Logan's long, brown tail.

"Musa! Musa! Where are you?" called Stella. "Oh no, I must not let Stella find out that I'm a 12-year-old girl!" exclaimed Musa. Logan pulled Musa along with him to the Alfea library, "First, I have to let you understand seriousness of me having a tail."

"But –– Bloom and others will find out that I'm a 12-year-old girl!" exclaimed Musa. Stella heard the little girl's voice and was soon on their heels. "Quick, there is no time! My part is more urgent than yours," chided Logan. Musa sighed and followed him.

"Flying Nimbus!" Logan called, and Flying Nimbus came to them immediately, but its trail, however, unintentionally attracted Bloom and others. "There is a yellow streak here," remarked Bloom. "Let's see where it leads to." _Now!_ Musa thought, _this is the right time to enter his body!_ Musa hugged Logan's arm tightly and began to glow in with bright light. "Musa?" Logan called, with Musa turning transparent each moment. Logan's eyes widened, "Musa? Musa? What are you doing, Musa?" Suddenly, Logan felt a sharp pain as Musa gradually entered Logan's body and he yelled in agony as she pushed herself into Logan's body, "Ah~! Ahh~! Ahhh~! Ahaha~!" Bloom heard his yell, "Logan! Are you alright? Is there something going on there? I'm coming!" Musa spoke through him, "No, Bloom! Stay where you are! I'm fine over here!" Logan gave a final yell as Musa finally completed pushing herself into Logan's body, "Ah –––––––!" Musa, after entering Logan's body, felt extremely safe and peaceful, "Wow! I feel –– I feel so peaceful in here!" She called out, "Hey Logan!" Logan heard her voice in his head, "Where are you, Musa? Why am I hearing your voices?" Musa grinned and replied, "Because I am _in_ you. Right now or forever, we're always together! Isn't that great?" Logan sighed and thought back, "Alright, Musa. You can do anything you want in me."

Logan rode the Flying Nimbus, now all by himself, to the library of Alfea. "Search for Saiyans," he commanded the books, and the relevant books magically flew towards Logan. "Tails," he commanded the relevant books, and the pages magically turned themselves to the relevant topic. _Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race originally from Planet Salad (and later Planet Vegeta,_ Logan read. "Wait! Planet Vegeta! The place where we went before! You told me that the planet we went was the new Planet Vegeta because it was destroyed by this villain Frieza," remarked Musa, in Logan's mind. Logan continued reading, "All Saiyans have a monkey-like tail that allows them to transform into Great Ape when they look at a full moon." Musa gasped in horror in Logan's mind. "The moon," Logan repeated, accidentally looked at the bright full moon that was still visible in the clear dawn sky. "The full moon!" Musa gasped, and not even her could stop the transformation. Logan's breathed faster and faster, so did his heartbeat. His eyes turned dark red, his body ripped off his clothes. His shoes became too small for him and he grew in size, bigger and bigger, crashing off the Alfea library until he was as huge as a mountain. Finally, he roared.

Musa released herself from Great Ape Logan since she could no longer control him anymore, not even his mind. "MAGIC WINX! SPEEDIX!" she yelled. Musa attempted to lose Great Ape Logan, but caught up before Musa had a chance to take a breath. _Oh no,_ Musa thought. _Logan is destroying the whole Alfea._

"Hey Icy, come look at this," Darcy called, observing the situation through the viewing orb. Icy joined her, "Well, it seems like we don't need to interfere at all! I am pretty sure we aren't even controlling it. Look, this monster is destroying Alfea!"

Moments later, the rest of the Winx, Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda arrived at the scene. "Musa! What happened? Why are you " Bloom called. "Nightmare monster?" suggested Stella, noticing the huge, black monster behind Musa. Musa stopped them, as they were about to shoot at Great Ape Logan, "Don't harm him It's just the full moon!"

"Thank you, Musa! We just know what to do!" exclaimed Ms. Faragonda. She attempted to blast the moon, but the shot was not in range. "Allow me, Ms. Faragonda!" suggested Musa. "Hey Logan, I'm over here!" she called to Great Ape Logan, who shot a mouth energy wave at her. Musa dodged just in time and Great Ape Logan blasted the moon instead. He roared and finally reverted back to a naked 12-year-old Logan, fast asleep. "Awww, Logan looks so cute as a 12-year-old boy," giggled Bloom. "Especially with the tail," added Flora. Bloom carried the 12-year-old Logan in her arms to Alfea. "Hold on, Musa. Let me fix you first," said Ms. Faragonda, and she turned Musa back to her original self. "Thank you so much, Ms. Faragonda! I feel so much better!" piped Musa. The Specialists came to visit the Winx. "Since Logan is now a 12-year-old boy, you're mine, Musa," grinned Riven. Musa shook her head, "No, Riven. No matter how old he is, I will still love him, even when he is turned into a 12-year-old."


	10. Chapter 10 Butterflix

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he saw posters of instruments everywhere. A teenage girl was sitting beside him, composing new music. He was still a 12-year-old boy, and he still had his tail on. He recognized the figure, "Musa?" he whispered. "Is that you?" Musa turned her head, "Oh hey Logan! You're awake!"

"I thought you're a 12-year-old girl?" puzzled Logan.

"Yes, I was, but Ms. Faragonda turned me back," explained Musa.

"But why aren't I turned back too?" wailed Logan.

"She said yours was more complicated; it wasn't easy as it was for mine. But at least, I can have the opportunity to take care of you, asto make sure you don't run everywhere," grinned Musa. Suddenly, Logan's stomach growled, "I'm starving." Musa held his small hand and brought him to Alfea Cafeteria. Logan began stuffing food into his mouth, and he kept on requesting for more after he finished the food on the table. Musa gradually watched in shock when Logan continue to request for more food after he had eaten 2 bowls of rice.

"Phew! I'm stuffed!" Logan exclaimed, after he had eaten 8 bowls of rice. "Wow! I can't believe I'm witnessing this! You ate 8 bowls of rice in a shot!" exclaimed Musa. "Alright, Logan, you had your fill. Now let's go meet the girls," Musa held Logan's hand and they both made way to meet the Winx.

The Winx already had adventures with the fairy animals and earned their Butterflix power. But Kalshara and her brother were on the move to capture other fairy animals in order to gain invincible power. Roxy announced that the fairy animals were in danger in Sumatra Jungle on Earth. The Specialists and the Winx boarded the spaceship, but Shiny destroyed the dashboard of the spaceship, causing it to malfunction. While Musa, Bloom, Flora and Logan were searching for the Sumatran tigers, monsters appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Flora attempted to use the power of nature, but was interrupted and threw down by the monster. Musa attempted to shoot at the monster with her Sonic Percussion, but she missed. Logan, who became too young to use his instant transmission yet, sensed a decrease in energy and ran towards it, only to find Musa standing in front of fallen Flora. "Hey Logan! I hope we could use some help! We kept on missing those monsters!" Butterflix Musa called out to Logan. He teleported in front of Flora and then dashed towards one monster, scissor-kicked it in the stomach. The next monster approached and he swung his leg upwards, kicking the back of the monster's head. Stella, Tecna and Aisha arrived at the scene and Stella used Blobs of Light at the monsters, revealing them to be 3 innocent hunters. "Well, Logan. I'm glad you didn't kill them off like you always do," winked Musa. "The real reason was that I became so much weaker as a boy," confessed Logan.

The Winx and the Specialists were at the beach in Paradise Bay, having fun, with Logan practicing his Kame Hame Ha wave. Brandon was horrified when he saw Stella was covered with wet sand, calling her a monster, but Stella forgave him. The other Winx and Specialists interrupted before they both could kiss. Musa and the others continued exploring the jungle, while holding onto Logan's hand to prevent him from running around. "Hey Musa. I'm 12 years old, not 6 years old. Can you stop holding my hands just because you thought I would run around?" Logan complained, a bit harshly. Musa was taken by surprise that Logan was a bit harsh, but quickly forgave him since he was only 12 years old. "Oh sure, Logan! You could have told me that earlier," shrugged Musa. The Winx all received a call from Roxy warning them that the animals in Paradise Bay were in danger, and they left the Specialists.


	11. Chapter 11 Logan vs Kalshara

The Winx got back from saving the animals in Paradise Bay and rejoined with the Specialists.

The Specialists were playing rugby with the lemurs, with Logan sitting on the rooftop as usual. Suddenly, the lemurs were running away from the bananas. The Winx and the Specialists were fighting against Monster Bananas. Logan wasn't going to waste huge amount of his Ki on tiny opponents; he used continuous energy bullets to clear away the Monster Bananas on his side. The Winx travelled back in time to call on the giant lemur. The giant lemur ate all of the evil bananas and Flora planted a new good banana tree. "Food! Food! Food!" exclaimed Logan. He ate the bananas along with the small lemurs, receiving a laugh from Musa.

In the Palace of Domino, Bloom was showing off their fairy animals. "Logan! Logan! King Kai here. I have a solution for you to revert yourself back to your original age! First, go to the Kame House," instructed King Kai. Logan left the palace without saying goodbye to anyone.

Logan took the Flying Nimbus, travelled through outer space and arrived at the Kame House. Lily was stunned to see her son Logan as a 12-year-old boy. "Oh, my boy, my dear boy! Who did this to you?" asked Lily. "Emperor Pilaf, mom. King Kai had called me here to fix this," Logan explained. Pan, granddaughter of Goku, at first mistaken Logan as her grandfather, "Grandpa, don't tell me you're turned back into a 12-year-old boy again!" Logan called out to her, "Oh hey Pan! It's me, Logan! I don't like being a little boy; I can't do much in this form!"

"Of course I understand. I first saw my grandpa as a 12-year-old boy, and we went around the world to collect the black star dragon balls with Trunks! It was such a fun experience!" Pan remarked. "Oh no, don't tell me I'm going to travel around the world to get those same dragon balls!" gasped Logan. "No need! We have it here." Pan winked, and disappeared into a room. "Follow me!" she invited. Pan laid down the black star dragon balls and summoned Ultimate Shenron. "Wait, I thought it was dispersed! Emperor Pilaf used it once already," recalled Logan. "Yes, but Grandpa said King Kai told him that you were turned into a 12-year-old boy. Before you arrived, we already went around the world once again," explained Pan. Shenron came out of the black star dragon balls and demanded their wishes. "Let Logan be back to his original age again!" commanded Pan. Shenron flashed its large ruby eyes and Logan was back into his original age. "Wow! I'm back to my original age!" Logan exclaimed, examining his ownself. "Thanks Pan! I gotta go now!" Logan waved and instant transmitted to Kalshara and Brafilius.

"Who's this? We never seen him before!" glared Brafilius. Kalshara looked closer and realised that he was the small boy from last meeting, "Idiot! He was the boy from our last meeting!"

"Well, Kalshara, I'm surprised you could still recognize me! Anyway, I won't let you do anymore harm on the fairy animals!" frowned Logan. "Go, Brafilius! I'll deal with him!" commanded Kalshara. "Good plan. I'm going to have a one-on-one battle with you!" smirked Logan. Kalshara growled and morphed into a dragon. Logan rushed at her and used Rush Attack. Kalshara managed to avoid the last hit and morphed into an eagle. She shot Logan with her mouth energy wave, but Logan dodged it.

Meanwhile, Musa felt that someone was missing, and realised that Logan was not in the Palace of Domino. "There is only one place he could be –– at Kalshara's!" she said to herself. She looked down when she noticed that the other Winx were having fun, and decided to go on her own to find Logan.

Kalshara morphed into a panther after Logan dodged her Eagle's Mouth Energy Wave, and attempted to pounce on him, but Logan swung his foot and sent Panther Kalshara crashing at the trees. Brafilius weakened Logan from behind a tree, allowing Kalshara to finally morph into a Saiyan, wielding a strong battling energy. Logan had a harder time battling against him.

Musa arrived at the battle scene through a portal only to see that Kalshara was stepping on Super Saiyan Logan. "Leave him alone!" she barked. "Well well well, look who do we have here!" snickered Kalshara. "MAGIC WINX! BUTTERFLIX!" she announced, turning herself into a Butterflix fairy. "Since you're the only fairy here, I will kill you in front of this boy," smirked Kalshara. "SONIC PERCUSSION!" she shot at Kalshara, but Kalshara just absorbed the shot. "WHAT? NO WAY!" gasped Musa. Kalshara snickered and shot back at Musa with her Sonic Percussion. "Urgh!" Musa groaned as she fell. "Now, for the best part!" announced Kalshara. She absorbed all of Musa's powers. "Ahhhhh ––– !" Musa screeched in agony. "Musa!" yelled Logan! Kalshara gave an evil laugh after Musa fainted from powerless, "Now my Ultimate Power is beginning to start." Logan dashed towards Musa and held her head in his hand and kept on calling her name, "Musa! Musa! Answer me!" When Logan realised that Musa was still unconscious, Logan bellowed in grief, his energy rose to the peak, the swirling air around him became a tornado, turning himself full-powered Super Saiyan 2 when the tornado died down, and Musa disappeared as well.

Kalshara was in shock when she sensed the huge energy in Super Saiyan 2 Logan. "I won't let you get away with this, Kalshara!" he warned. Kalshara snickered and morphed back to his Saiyan form, and then combined the Fairy and Saiyan powers together. However, Logan reverted to his original form. "All living this, give me your energy!" yelled Logan, and he glowed with energy, with a bright blue sphere above him. Soon, he created a Mega-Sized Spirit Bomb, "Try to stop this, Kalshara!" He threw the Mega-Sized Spirit Bomb at Kalshara whom literally attempted to stop it. Kalshara managed to stop it, but Logan turned Super Saiyan and pushed it forward. "Looks like it's the end of the road, Kalshara," smiled Super Saiyan Logan, when Kalshara's feet sunk into the soil. "We have seen you, Kalshara, before you turned into a shape-shifter. You were a brilliant student in Alfea, but you gave into power and turned evil. You harmed many fairy animals too, causing them to be in danger. I hope you could be a better fairy in your next life. May be you could join the Winx Club and us. Goodbye Kalshara," Super Saiyan Logan gave his last words to Kalshara, and yelled as he increased the size of his Spirit Bomb. Kalshara finally dissolved in Super Saiyan Logan's massive Spirit Bomb. Logan fell to the ground, panting. Logan gave his last energy to Musa and she left Logan's body. " Oh Logan," she cupped Logan's cheeks with her hands. "Stay with me. You'll be alright." She rubbed her forehead against Logan's.


	12. Chapter 12 The Resurrection of F

Logan's eyes sprung open and he saw clouds passing by. "Good afternoon, Logan!" grinned Musa. He rubbed his head and groaned, "Where am I? I know I'm not in the spaceship."

"You've got it right –– we aren't in the spaceship," remarked Musa. Logan peered down and saw that she was standing on a yellow cloud. "Flying Nimbus?" he asked. "Yup, _your_ Flying Nimbus, Logan!" piped Musa. "Oh, wow! Congratulations! My Flying Nimbus listens to you too!" exclaimed Logan. "Logan, it feels so great when you can able to share your possessions with me!" grinned Musa. "So where are we going?" asked Logan. "Back to Alfea," answered Musa. Logan stood up to see the Specialists' spaceship, and saw that the Specialists were cheering at them in the spaceship. Musa blushed. Suddenly, King Kai called him, "Logan! Logan!" Logan answered, "King Kai? What is it?" Musa was bewildered, "Logan, who are you talking to?" Logan ignored her. "Frieza is back! This time –– this time ––" King Kai continued. "What about this time?" Logan asked. "This time, he is more powerful than before!" King Kai finished. Logan gasped. "Alright? I'm going there now!" he yelled, and instant transmitted to Frieza after finishing his sentence. Musa turned around, "Logan?" Logan was gone.

"Goku!" cheered Krillin when Logan instant transmitted to them. "I am not Goku; I am Logan," Logan corrected him. He met Krillin, Gohan, Tien and Master Roshi. Frieza appeared in his hover pod. "Frieza?! I thought he was dead!" exclaimed Krillin. "I was _nearly_ dead," Frieza corrected him. "And now, I will destroy this planet!" His army flew up in the sky. "Destroy them!" Frieza ordered. Logan fought one after another; he punched the first one, scissor-kicked the second, and elbowed the third. Master Roshi shot Kame Hame Ha at his side. Krillin kicked one of the warriors' hands upwards, causing it to accidentally destroy its comrades. Master Roshi ordered Logan and others to separate to the split up the numbers of warriors.

"HAAAAAAA!" Logan turned into Full-Powered Super Saiyan, and fought all with ease. He then rejoined Master Roshi and Krillin to continue battling the armies. "Ka ––" Logan began. Frieza's armies were beginning to closing in.

"Me ––" They inched closer.

"Hame ––" They were at a yard's distance

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Logan shot a huge Kame Hame Ha at incoming Frieza's army, dissipating most them.

Frieza knocked Gohan unconscious. "Gohan!" Logan yelled. "FRIEZA!" he turned Super Saiyan 2. He dashed at Frieza, but Frieza was too fast for him; he punched Logan in the same way as he did to Gohan. Logan fell but did not faint. "What?! Impossible! I did the same way to him yet you have not yet faint!" exclaimed Frieza. Logan got up and wiped a stream of blood off his mouth. "You're fast," Logan began. "But let's see if you can be as fast as this! HAAAA!" He turned into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Frieza smirked, "This will take a few moments." He powered up, blinded everyone, and when the light died down, Frieza had turned into Golden Frieza. The real battle between Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan and Frieza began!


	13. Chapter 13 The Golden Butterfly

Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan dashed towards Golden Frieza, but he knocked Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan off with ease. "You're stronger," Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan commented. They both got into a real battle, while Lord Whis and Lord Beerus ate their dessert. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan constantly made Golden Frieza chase after him, decreasing Golden Frieza's energy. Finally, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Logan shot Golden Frieza with his Kame Hame Ha towards the ocean, causing him to resurface at the shore uneasily. He noticed an incoming red beam out of nowhere in the corner of his eye and dodged it. He finally finished off Golden Frieza once and for all with a huge Kame Hame Ha.

A new battle occurred in Alfea, with the Ultimate Power in the Trix's hands. "I gotta go!" Logan announced and instant transmitted to Alfea after eating a Senzu Bean. "Logan!" Brandon cheered inside the spaceship. "We haven't seen him for so long after he suddenly disappeared from Musa."

"I'm glad I didn't enter the World of Gems, so that I could participate in this battle," Logan smirked. He signaled the Trix to attack, and they sent their pets at him, which he defeated them with ease; he scissor-kicked Darcy's pet, jabbed Stormy's and fired a Kame Hame Ha at Icy's. The pets fled with fear, leaving their owners to fight Logan. Icy shot ice darts at Logan, hurting him, but not enough to leave a scratch. "You all have got stronger, but not enough," he complimented and then turned into Full-Powered Super Saiyan. "It's about time I finish you all off!" he yelled. Super Saiyan Logan jabbed Stormy hard in the stomach, then teleported to Darcy, threw her down and then teleported to Icy, and finally shot a Kame Hame Ha at her. "All living things lend me your energy!" Super Saiyan Logan commanded. He glowed with energy, with a medium-sized blue sphere above him. "If you're so powerful, prove it to me that you can stop this!" yelled Super Saiyan Logan, but the Trix were unable to stop it from crashing down on them, and teleported themselves into the World of Gems.

When they teleported themselves back to Alfea, Logan turned Super Saiyan again. He instant transmitted behind Brafilius and teleport in front of Daphne. "Now, go get 'em!" she commanded. Icy and her pet had a power struggle with Daphne, "Icy and her pet had combined powers and made it too powerful."

"Daphne!" gasped Logan. "Kame Hame Ha!" Super Saiyan Logan aided Daphne with the power struggle with his Kame Hame Ha. "Thanks Logan!" smiled Daphne. "And to really end you, Icy," Logan smirked. "Kame Hame Ha X10!" He announced. Icy and her pet widened their eyes in horror as Daphne and Super Saiyan Logan's combined powers overwhelmed theirs. "We did it, Logan!" exclaimed Daphne, as both Icy and her pet fell. She let her partial crush on Logan took over her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan blushed hard, causing a jealousy in Thoren. "I've got chores to do," Logan announced, turning into Super Saiyan 2, and Daphne watched in amazement. Super Saiyan 2 Logan instantaneous moved to Darcy and her pet. "Go, take him down!" Darcy commanded her pet. But before her pet could create two tornados, Super Saiyan 2 Logan instantaneous moved behind it and scissor-kicked it.

The Winx finally returned with the Golden Butterfly's promise and Alfea was surrounded with magic once again. The Trix were unable to enter Alfea and left in anger, while the fairy animals were celebrating in their own ways. "Girls, this is a day to celebrate!" announced Ms. Faragonda. While the girls were dancing, Logan smiled while sitting on the roof of Alfea. Daphne glanced at the roof, where Logan was sitting and smiled too. When it was time for the Specialists to leave, Musa kissed Logan hard in the lips, "Thanks for protecting Alfea for us, Logan." Logan grinned, "Anytime!"

Kalshara returned with a halo on her head. "Heads up, girls," warned Aisha. "I'm not here to fight, Winx, but to propose an alliance," Kalshara explained. "If only Logan stayed here longer," piped Musa. Kalshara gasped at the name of Logan, but Musa quickly calmed her down, "Don't worry, Kalshara. As long as you keep your word to be good to us, Logan won't hurt you." Kalshara grinned. "I need your help to get Brafilius. I know he's an idiot, but he's the only brother I have. You will get the Ultimate Power he holds," Kalshara requested.

Back in Red Fountain, Logan sensed a huge increase of negative energy. "The Ultimate Power! I sensed three powers increased tremendously!" Logan declared. The other Specialists gasped, and gasped again when Logan instant transmitted to the Winx.

Logan saw the Trix in their best forms. "It's about time we defeat you this time, Logan!" Icy called. _Logan?!_ Musa thought. _He's here?!_ Logan smirked and gritted his teeth. "HAAAAAAA!" he turned into Super Saiyan 2, and from there, he gradually turned into Super Saiyan 3; he recalled of his childhood and related to it. His spiky hair grew longer and longer up to the waist. His energy was so strong that the underground cave nearly collapsed. The Trix fought with the Winx and Kalshara. Darcy shot down Kalshara. "Kalshara is on our side this time, Logan!" Musa informed him. "Thanks for informing me!" Logan instantaneous moved in front of Kalshara. "I would love to aid you as long as you're not evil, Kalshara," said Logan, having his back on her.

Darcy hit Logan with her Dark Magic, but Logan was unaffected, and not a single scratch was to be found on him. "What?! Impossible! That was my strongest shot!" exclaimed Darcy. "I'm tired of playing with you witches," growled Super Saiyan 3 Logan. He instantaneous moved behind Darcy and blasted her with normal Kame Hame Ha, strong enough to disintegrate Darcy. Icy and Stormy witnessed this and shivered. "Next?" he challenged, and they dashed at him. Super Saiyan 3 Logan shot a fast Spirit Bomb at them, enlarging at each moment. "BEGONE!" he bellowed. He continued to increase the Spirit Bomb until Icy and Stormy had both disintegrated in the Spirit Bomb.

"Thank you, Winx, and you too, warrior, the Ultimate Power is safe," said the powerful goose. Logan grinned; the Goose had called him a warrior. Logan had reverted back to his original form, panting. The Winx and Logan had a party when they got back to Alfea. "Oh, Logan!" Musa began. "I missed you terribly when the Winx and I were in the World of Gems. We met the Trix and I realised how much I missed you when they attacked."

"But I got the revenge for you, Musa," Logan grinned and tapped her nose. Musa put her head on Logan's shoulder and stared at the blue sky.


	14. Chapter 14 Daphne's Confession To Logan

Daphne had been thinking about Logan ever since he aided her in the last battle with the Trix in Alfea. She felt that she was worthy to be Logan's girlfriend rather than Thoren's, and she just had to find a way in order to win Logan's heart.

Logan was training with weights by himself in Red Fountain. Suddenly, a female figure appeared behind a wall. "Who's there?" Logan called out. The female figure revealed to be Daphne. "Daphne?! What are you doing here? I thought you're suppose to be in Alfea as a history teacher?"

"I have my off days," she explained.

"Alright. Are you here for Thoren? He's in the kitchen right now," suggested Logan.

"It's alright. Forget about him," grinned Daphne.

" _Forget_ about him?!" exclaimed Logan. He sensed an unusual attitude in Daphne; perhaps she wanted to ask him out for a date. "Alright, Daphne. No more games. Why are you here really?" Logan glared at her. "You," she replied. Suddenly, the weights on Logan felt like the weight of the bowling balls. "Don't tell me –– you're having a crush… on me?" he inquired. Daphne had her nose held high, "Precisely, Logan."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. To be honest, I'm taken," Logan apologized.

"Exactly! I'm going to be the _only_ one who's gonna be yours," grinned Daphne, and she left Red Fountain. _This is going to be a hard time for me,_ Logan sighed.


	15. Chapter 15 Solution To Arranged Marriage

In Alfea, Daphne met Musa by coincidence. "Hey Daphne!" Musa called. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just went to the Red Fountain to visit Logan," Daphne flipped her hair. Musa frowned, "For?" Daphne smirked, "I'm going to be the _only_ one who is going to be Logan's girlfriend." Musa couldn't believe her ears, "What?! _I_ am Logan's girlfriend! I know this is not the real Daphne. Are you Darcy?"

"Oh, Darcy's already long gone. Let's see who wins his heart first!" Daphne pointed at Musa and Musa growled. Sparks of tension began to form between the girls' eyes and they both had their backs turned at each other, with their arms crossed.

"Hey, Logan!" Thoren called and Logan held his breath. "What's the matter with you? The training by yourself was too intensive?" He joked. "I heard Daphne's voice just now, and ––" Thoren's voice turned serious. "I heard everything." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder, "I understand Daphne has a crush on you. But to choose you over me?!" His hand turned into a ball. "I won't allow it!" he yelled. Thoren stroke and Logan avoided just in time. "Whoa, Thoren! Chill out, man!" Thoren gritted his teeth, "I will pull Daphne away from you!" Logan had his hands up high in surrender. Thoren was about to strike Logan again, but he put his hand on Logan's shoulder instead, "I understand how you're feeling –– unintentionally attracting Daphne to you."

"I think it's because of the last battle in Alfea," Logan explained. "Icy and her pet both attacked Daphne two against one. I went to aid her in the power struggle and won."

"I have no idea why she suddenly reacted this way," Logan sighed. Soon, Musa was at the door. "Eek! Musa? Why are you here?" Musa had tears in her eyes. She stared into Logan's, "Do you really love me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!" Logan protested. He led Musa to the sofa and hugged her tightly, "Tell me, dear, what really happened."

"Daphne –– she –– she ––" Musa began.

"What about Daphne? What did Daphne do to you?" asked Logan.

"Suddenly declared to me that you're hers," Musa sobbed. Logan and Thoren both gasped. Logan was so furious that he turned Super Saiyan, "I'm gonna deal with her." Musa gasped in her tears, _Deal with her?!_ "Logan, wait!" But Logan had instant transmitted away to Daphne.

Musa managed to touch Super Saiyan Logan and was instant transmitted to Daphne as well. "Daphne, you!" growled Logan. Musa saw Daphne. She walked up to her and gave her a hard slap. It was Daphne's turn to growl, "Logan is mine! By the way, how can you treat your History teacher this way?"

"How can you treat your student this way?" Musa shot back. Super Saiyan Logan sensed the tension between Musa and Daphne, "Eek! I'm out!"

"Oh no you don't, Logan!" They both said at the same time, but it was too late; he instant transmitted away to Kame House, where his mother still lived.

"Logan my dear son! You suddenly came back!" exclaimed Lily. "What's wrong, son? What made you come back so suddenly?"

"Mom, there two girls who are in love with me. What should I do?" groaned Super Saiyan Logan, and he reverted back to his original form. "Hmmm, good question. Perhaps you need to face the girls and tell them who you really love," advised Lily. Logan put his head in his hands, "They both are fighting against each other to win my heart!" Lily sighed, "I'll go with you." She instant transmitted to Alfea with Logan. "Lily!" exclaimed Musa. "Now, now, what's the problem here?" Lily inquired. "Lily, Logan is my boyfriend," declared Daphne. Lily transformed into Thoren, "Thoren is your man, Daphne." She transformed back into herself again. "We know more about Musa than we know about you, Daphne. Musa will be Logan's only boyfriend here."

The next day, Lily was contacted by Marion the Queen of Domino. "As Queen of Domino, I declare that Logan is Daphne's boyfriend and no other. My decision is final. Bring on the wedding," she commanded. "Daphne, why are you doing this?" Thoren asked sadly. Daphne scowled at him, "Thoren, you're never good enough for me." Logan held Musa's hands, "Trust me, dear Musa, I've got this." This gave Musa a spark of hope and tears began to flow in her eyes, "Logan," she began. "I love you. Forever." She gave him one last kiss in the lips. However, when the wedding ceremony started, Musa could not help crying and she could only hope that Logan kept his words.

"Will you take this man as your newly wedded husband?" the marriage official asked Daphne. "Yes." She answered. Musa held her breath as the marriage official asked Logan, "Will you take this woman as your newly wedded husband?" Logan frowned, "No." His answer shot across the place followed by silence. "I'm sorry. The marriage has been rejected," declared the marriage official. Logan scowled at Daphne, "I never say I wanted to marry you, Daphne." He turned into Full-Powered Super Saiyan, "And I have told you _twice_ that I will only marry Musa!" With that word, he dashed towards Musa and pulled her out of the Palace. He kissed her lips hard while floating in the air above the Palace.


End file.
